Znachor/08
Rozdział VIII W miasteczku Radoliszkach, tam gdzie zbiega się wąska uliczka, nosząca nazwę ulicy Napoleona, z Drugim Rynkiem, ochrzczonym imieniem placu Niepodległości, stoi jednopiętrowa kamieniczka z czerwonej cegły, a w niej na parterze mieszczą się cztery sklepiki. Największy z nich i najokazalszy jest sklepik narożny, własność pani Michaliny Szkopkowej. W sklepiku są do nabycia materiały piśmienne, znaczki stemplowe i pocztowe, nici, wstążki, guziki, słowem norymberszczyzna oraz tytoń i papierosy. Ilekroć Antoni Kosiba przychodził do Radoliszek, właśnie w sklepiku pani Szkopkowej zaopatrywał się w tytoń, gilzy i zapałki, a także kupował tu jedwabne nici. Sama pani Szkopkowa rzadko siadywała w sklepie. Najczęściej w czwartki, jako w dni targowe. Zwyczajnie w domu miała zajęcia po uszy przy czworgu dzieciach i przy niezłym gospodarstwie. W sklepie wyręczała się młodą dziewczyną, sierotą, która za mieszkanie, wikt i za dziesięć złotych miesięcznie spełniała obowiązki sprzedawczyni uczciwie i sumiennie. Pani Szkopkowa umiała ocenić i inne jej zalety, a przede wszystkim to, że Marysię lubili kupujący. Lubili, bo była dla każdego grzeczna, uśmiechnięta, życzliwa, a przy tym co się zowie ładna. Niejeden z porządniejszych klientów, co tu ukrywać, specjalnie po to wstępował do sklepu pani Szkopkowej, by pogawędzić z Marysią, pożartować i pomizdrzyć się do niej. Pan prowizor z apteki, sekretarz gminy, siostrzeniec księdza proboszcza, ziemianie z okolicy, inżynierowie z fabryki – żaden z nich nie pominął okazji, by wstąpić po paczkę papierosów czy po pocztówki. – A ty, Maryńka, uważaj. – mówiła pani Szkopkowa. – Na byle kogo albo na żonatych nie zwracaj uwagi, ale jak się trafi odpowiedzialny kawaler, co w tobie upodobanie znajdzie, ty z nim mądrze politykuj. Z takich rzeczy to i małżeństwo wyjść może. Marysia śmiała się. – Mam czas. – Czasu nam, kobietom, w tych sprawach zawsze mało. A ty już musi być niedługo dwadzieścia lat skończysz. To i czas! Ja w twoim wieku już trzyletniego syna miałam. Tylko byle kim głowy sobie nie zawracaj i za wysoko nie sięgaj, bo sparzysz się. Ja ci mówię!... Na przykład z tym to paniczem na motocyklu! Jeździ to on jeździ, ale ożenić się z tobą to ani mu w głowie. Znam ja takich! Znam! Oczy przewraca, za rączkę łapie, wzdycha, a potem... obraza Boska! Nie napytaj sobie nieszczęścia. – Ale co też pani mówi! – śmiała się Marysia. – Ani mi na myśl nie przyszło coś podobnego. – No, no! Jego ojciec to wielki pan. Właściciel majątku i fabryki. Syna z jaką hrabianką ożeni. Zapamiętaj to sobie. – Oczywiście. Ja też nic. Co pani sobie do niego upatrzyła? Już jeżeli do kogo z klientów – dodała żartem – robię oko, to do tego starego znachora z młyna. Była to prawda. Marysia rzeczywiście lubiła Antoniego Kosibę. Była przede wszystkim zaciekawiona jego fachem. W miasteczku cuda o nim opowiadano. Mówili, że kogo ręką dotknie, choćby umierającego – uzdrawia, że diabłu duszę sprzedał, inni znowuż, że od Matki Boskiej Ostrobramskiej taką moc otrzymał; gadano, że darmo leczy, że nawet zna takie zioła, które dość wypić, by pokochać tego, kto je podał. A poza tym był zawsze smutny, milczący i miał takie dobre oczy. I zachowywał się inaczej niż inni prości ludzie. Nie pluł na podłogę, nie klął, nie przebierał w towarze. Przychodził, zdejmował czapkę, mówił krótko, czego chce, płacił, bąknął: – Dziękuję panience. – I wychodził. Tak było do pewnego marcowego dnia, kiedy to niespodziewanie lunął deszcz. Znachor właśnie był w sklepie, kiedy lunęło na dobre. Spojrzał przez okno i zapytał: – Chyba panienka pozwoli mi tu zostać, póki deszcz nie przejdzie... – Ależ, proszę pana. Oczywiście. Niech pan usiądzie. Wybiegła zza lady i podsunęła mu krzesło. – Któż by na taki deszcz – dodała. – A panu to nawet daleko. Suchej nitki na panu nie zostałoby, nim doszedłby pan do młyna. Wówczas uśmiechnął się. – To panienka wie, że ja z młyna? – Wiem – kiwnęła głową. – Pan jest znachorem. Przecie tu wszyscy pana znają. Ale pan chyba nie z tych stron pochodzi, bo pan ma inny sposób mówienia, inny akcent. – Jestem z daleka, z Królestwa. – Moja mamusia też pochodziła z Królestwa. – Pani Szkopkowa? – Nie, moja mamusia. – To pani nie jest córką właścicielki sklepu? – Nie. Pracuję tu. – A mamusia gdzie? – Umarła. Przed czterema laty... na gruźlicę. W jej oczach zjawiły się łzy, a po chwili dodała: – Gdyby pan wówczas był w naszej okolicy, może by pan ją wyleczył... Biedna mamusia. Nie takiego losu spodziewała się dla mnie. Ale niech pan nie myśli, że ja narzekam. O nie! Pani Szkopkowa jest dla mnie bardzo dobra. I ostatecznie niczego mi nie brakuje... Chyba książek i... pianina. – A ojciec panienki? – Ojciec był leśniczym, w dobrach księżnej Dubancew. W puszczy Odrynieckiej. Ach, jak tam było pięknie! Ojciec tam umarł. Byłam wtedy małą dziewczynką... Zostałyśmy z mamą same. Biedna mamusia musiała bardzo ciężko pracować. Zarabiała szyciem, lekcjami muzyki. Najpierw mieszkałyśmy w Brasławiu, później w Święcianach, a pod koniec tutaj, w Radoliszkach. Tu mamusia umarła i ja zostałam samiutka jedna na świecie. Zaopiekował się mną poprzedni ksiądz proboszcz, a gdy wyjeżdżał na inną parafię, opiekę przekazał pani Szkopkowej. Nie brak dobrych ludzi na świecie. Ale zawsze ciężko jest nie mieć nikogo naprawdę bliskiego. Znachor pokiwał głową. – I ja to wiem. – Pan też nie ma rodziny? – Też. – Nikogo? – Nikogo. – Ale pan przynajmniej ma to, że ludzie pana kochają, bo pan ich ratuje. To musi dawać dużą satysfakcję, pomaganie bliźnim, usuwanie ich cierpień. Człowiek wówczas czuje się naprawdę potrzebnym, pożytecznym. Niech się pan ze mnie nie śmieje, ale od dzieciństwa marzyłam, że kiedyś zostanę lekarką. Gdyby mamusia żyła... Byłam już przygotowana do egzaminu do szóstej klasy i miałam jechać do gimnazjum do Wilna. Uśmiechnęła się smutno i machnęła ręką. – Ach, co tam! – To panienka jest wykształcona?... – Chciałabym nią być. Ale teraz już za późno. Dziękuję Bogu i za to, że dał mi przynajmniej chleb. Na ladzie była rozłożona jakaś kobieca robótka: serwetka w barwne kwiatki. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po nią i zaczęła haftować. – A nawet na sukienki i na różne fatałaszki mogę zarobić. Widzi pan, haftuję. To dla pani Hermanowiczowej z Piasków. – Ładnie pani haftuje. – Mamusia mnie nauczyła. Gawędzili sobie jeszcze z pół godziny. Gdy deszcz ustał, znachor pożegnał się i poszedł. Od tego dnia jednak coraz częściej chodził do sklepiku Szkopkowej i przesiadywał tam przy rozmowie dłużej. Pannę Marysię bardzo polubił. Samo patrzenie na nią, na jej żywą twarzyczkę, na jej delikatne ręce, na jasne, gładko zaczesane włosy, sprawiało mu wielką przyjemność. Głos miała jasny i dźwięczny, jej duże, niebieskie oczy patrzyły serdecznie, a przy tym odczuwał wyraźnie, że i ona go lubi. Pracy w młynie, jak zwykle na przednówku, było mało. Zaczęły się wiosenne roboty w polu, ludzie na chorowanie i na leczenie się nie mieli czasu. Tedy i pacjenci nie najeżdżali już tak masowo. Toteż Antoni co drugi, co trzeci dzień chodził do miasteczka. Nie prosił już nikogo o załatwienie dlań zakupów, co oczywiście zwróciło uwagę rodziny Prokopa Mielnika. – Coś ciebie ciągnie do Radoliszek – z przekąsem mówiła Zonia. – Co ma ciągnąć – żartował Wasil. – On pewno tam do baby chodzi. – Idźże ty, mądry – mruczał Antoni niechętnie. Ze jednak na wsi nic ukryć się nie zdoła, wkrótce tedy wszyscy wiedzieli, że Antoni wciąż przesiaduje w sklepie pani Szkopkowej. – No, cóż – wzruszył ramionami Prokop, gdy mu Zonia to powiedziała – rzecz męska. Szkopkowa jest baba jak się patrzy. Nie stara jeszcze i pieniądze ma. I kupcowa. A ty co nos wsadzasz, gdzie ciebie nie posieli. Pewnego dnia do młyna zajechał wędrowny handlarz. Rozpakował toboły, a cała rodzina zebrała się nad ich zawartością w podziwie. Czego tam nie było! I płótna cieniutkie, fabryczne, i perkale, kolorowe, i torebki skórzane, miejskie, i bransoletki, i paciorki różne. Całe bogactwo. Kobiety, piszcząc i dysząc z zachwytu, oglądały wszystko, przymierzały, macały. I targowały się zawzięcie, a targ był tym trudniejszy, że handlarz nie tylko pieniędzmi zapłatę brał, ale tak samo lnem, wełną, suszonymi grzybami czy miodem. Antoni przyglądał się temu z daleka, gdy jednak baby uspokoiły się wreszcie, zajrzał i on do tobołów. Niedługo w nich się grzebał. Wybrał kupon surowego jedwabiu na sukienkę i srebrną, szeroką bransoletkę z powprawianymi zielonymi szkiełkami. Dużo motków lnu i tęgi wańtuch wełny musiał dać za to handlarzowi. Zonia aż wypieków dostała, obserwując tę transakcję. Nie wątpiła, że to dla niej. Natomiast Olga przekonana była, że Antoni kupił to dla małej Natalki. Myliły się jednak obie. Znachor nazajutrz koło południa wyruszył do miasteczka z zawiniątkiem pod pachą. Obie widziały go przez okno i Zonia, jako bardziej zapalczywa, zaczęła kląć: – Dla tej starej ropuchy, dla tej krowy! A żeby on nogi połamał. Tymczasem Antoni cały i zdrów dotarł do miasteczka. Ponieważ w sklepie, co stwierdził zajrzawszy przez okno, była jakaś pani, zaczekał, aż wyszła i dopiero wszedł. Panna Marysia powitała go jak zwykle serdecznie: – Śliczna pogoda, stryjciu! Ciepło, jakby to już było lato. Nazywała go stryjciem, nie wiadomo dlaczego. Tak jakoś jej to przyszło do głowy. Inne młode dziewczęta w okolicy bały się Antoniego, ona zaś nie odczuwała żadnego strachu. Przeciwnie, wierzyła w jego dobroć i z oburzeniem protestowała, ilekroć ktoś dawał do zrozumienia, że znachor z młyna ma na usługach diabła. – Kto ze złym duchem ma do czynienia – mówiła – ten krzywdzi ludzi i żyje nieuczciwie. A o nim nikt nic niedobrego powiedzieć nie może. Nie ma żadnych przyczyn, dla których jedna istota ludzka do drugiej odczuwa sympatię. Przychodzi to skądś, z powietrza czy z zewnątrz. I Marysia nie wiedziała, dlaczego polubiła znachora. Dość, że cieszyła się, ilekroć zajrzał do sklepu. Tego dnia zaś cieszyła się tym bardziej, że miała doń prośbę. – Jak to dobrze, że stryjcio Antoni przyszedł – mówiła uśmiechnięta. – Chcę stryjcia naciągnąć... – Jak to naciągnąć, panienko? – A proszę mi obiecać, że stryjcio spełni, gdy o coś poproszę. Pogładził brodę i spojrzał jej w oczy: – Wszystko, co będę mógł. – To bardzo dziękuję! Tu na Kościelnej mieszka pewna staruszka. Bardzo biedna. Otóż w ostatnich czasach nogi jej tak obrzękły, że wcale chodzić nie może. Błagała mnie, żeby stryjcia poprosić, by do niej wstąpił i rady udzielił. – Niech tam. – Uśmiechnął się. – Pójdę do niej, choć ja po domach nie chodzę. Ale nie ma nic darmo. – Ona jest bardzo uboga – zaczęta nieco zmieszana Marysia. – Nie o nią mi chodzi – przerwał – ale w nagrodę panienka musi mi zrobić przyjemność i wziąć ten gościniec. Mówiąc to położył na ladzie paczkę. – Co to jest? – zdziwiła się. – Niech panienka zobaczy. Niewiele to, ale panience się przyda. Rozwinęła paczkę i zaczerwieniła się. – Materiał... I bransoletka... – Proszę nosić, panienko, na zdrowie i na ozdobę. Potrząsnęła głową. – Ja tego przyjąć nie mogę. Nie, nie! Z jakiej racji?... Dlaczego pan mi takie prezenty robi? – Odmówi panienka? – zapytał cicho. – No, jakże ja mogę od pana!... I za co? – Zrób łaskę, panienko. Weź. Tobie sukienka i te tam błyskotki przydadzą się, a dla mnie to wielka radość. Ot, jakbym ci kawałek serca dawał. Nie wolno odepchnąć. To z wdzięczności. Z wdzięczności za to, że odkąd tu do panienki przychodzę, lżej mi jakoś. – Ale to musiało drogo kosztować! – Co tam kosztowało. – Machnął ręką. – Panienka przecie wie, że ja dla siebie nic nie potrzebuję... to jest... tak dotychczas myślałem, że nic nie potrzebuję, a okazało się, że i ja mam swoje fanaberie, zachcianki... Ot, wymyśliłem sobie, że trzeba mieć kogoś na świecie, jakąś dobrą duszyczkę, o której jak się wspomni, to lżej człowiekowi żyć na świecie. Starzeję się już. A na starość przychodzi tęsknota do ciepła. Polubiłem szczerze panienkę. No, weź! Nie ważny to gościniec, ale z serca. Weź! Samotna jesteś i ja samotny, a moja samotność gorsza, bom stary. Pozwolisz, panienko, choć tam od czasu do czasu okazać, że ci dobrze życzę. Dziewczyna była wzruszona. Wyciągnęła doń ręce i ścisnęła mocno jego wielkie, spracowane dłonie. – Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję, stryjciu Antoni. Nie zasłużyłam na to, ale dziękuję. Wieczorem po powrocie do domu pokazała pani Szkopkowej otrzymane prezenty. – Jaki on dobry, proszę pani – mówiła. – Cóż ja dla niego jestem, obca dziewczyna. Aż wstydziłam się przyjąć, ale wiedziałam, że zmartwiłabym go bardzo odmową. – Popatrz, popatrz. – Pani Szkopkowa kręciła głową. – Uważaj, żeby z tego twoja przepowiednia nie sprawdziła się. – Jaka przepowiednia? – A że on się z tobą ożeni. Marysia wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Co pani mówi! Pani go widać nie zna! On jest stary i jemu takie rzeczy w ogóle do głowy nie przychodzą. A zresztą – dodała z przekorą – lepszy on pewno od niejednego młodego. I była w tym powiedzeniu prawie zupełnie szczera. Prawie zaś dlatego, że jednak znała pewnego młodego chłopca, który się jej bardzo podobał. Znajomość zaczęła się tak samo w sklepiku, ale już dawno, bo przed dwoma laty. Był to młody pan Czyński, syn właściciela Ludwikowa. Przez cały rok nie było go w okolicy. Uczył się na inżyniera. Ale lato zawsze spędzał w Ludwikowie, skąd często do Radoliszek wpadał. Czasami z rodzicami samochodem lub pięknym powozem i wówczas na chwilę tylko zabiegał do sklepu pani Szkopkowej, czasami sam konno lub na motocyklu. Wtedy przesiadywał w sklepie godzinami. Chłopak był żywy, zapalny i taki ładny, jakiego drugiego w życiu Marysia nie widziała. Wysoki, smukły, czarny jak smoła, opalony na brąz. Tylko oczy miał takie niebieskie jak ona, a to wyglądałby na Cygana. Przy tym ruchliwy był, wesoły, hałaśliwy, gdy wpadał, zdawało się, że cały sklep jest od niego jednego pełen. Śmiał się, śpiewał nowe melodie (bardzo ładnie śpiewał!), pokazywał różne sztuki. Raz nawet równymi nogami na ladę wskoczył ku zgorszeniu szofera, który akurat musiał po mego przyjść. Ale najlepiej lubiła, gdy opowiadał. Młody był jeszcze, zaledwie o siedem lat od niej starszy, lecz Boże drogi, czego on nie widział, gdzie nie zdążył być! Zjeździł chyba całą Europę. Był w Ameryce i na różnych egzotycznych wyspach. I jak opowiadał! A miał co opowiadać, bo z tą bujną swoją naturą wciąż narażał się na rozmaite przygody. Wytrząsał je jedna po drugiej jak z rękawa. Może nawet podejrzewałaby go o blagę, gdyby nie to, że o jego awanturach głośno było w całe] okolicy, że wszyscy wiedzieli, ile kłopotów ma stary pan Czyński z synem. Razu pewnego w Radoliszkach podczas jarmarku wjechał konno do szynku i tam pokłócił się z młodym Żarnowskim z Wieliszkowa, o co później był pojedynek. Innym znowu razem zatrzymał pociąg w czystym polu, ułożywszy na torze wielkie ognisko. Dużo anegdotek o nim kursowało w powiecie. Nie było jednak miedzy nimi takich, które by ujmę lub wstyd przynosiły. Chyba te o kobietach. Gadano, że żadnej nie przepuści, że z każdą, która się nawinie, flirtuje i że niejedna przez niego oczy wypłakała. Marysia jednak nie wierzyła tym plotkom. A nie wierzyła z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciała wierzyć, a po drugie, miała dowody. Pan Leszek na kobiety nie zwracał uwagi. Sama to zaobserwowała. Ilekroć dłużej zasiedział się w sklepie, wszystkie miejscowe piękności przylatywały tu jedna za drugą. Gdy która pod sklepem zobaczyła jego konia albo motocykl, jak szalona pędziła do domu, sztafirowała się w najładniejszą sukienkę, podkręcała loczki, nakładała najlepszy kapelusz i przychodziła niby po pocztówki czy po papier listowy. A Marysia tylko śmiała się z tego, bo młody Czyński ani na nie spojrzał. – To pan ściąga mi kupujących, panie Leszku – mówiła doń, gdy znowu zostawali sami. – Pani Szkopkowa powinna być panu wdzięczna. – Jeżeli przyjdzie jeszcze jedna, pokażę jej język! – groził udając irytację. Trzeba trafu, że w pięć minut później przyniosło panią aptekarzową. Wytłoczona była jak na bal, a wyperfumowana tak, że w sklepie trudno było oddychać. Czyński, długo nie myśląc, wprawdzie nie pokazał języka, ale zrobił coś jeszcze gorszego: zaczął udawać, że kicha. A jak zaczął, tak kichał raz po razie przez cały czas, póki uperfumowana dama nie wyleciała ze sklepu jak z procy, czerwona z gniewu i półprzytomna. Od tego czasu znienawidziła Marysię i ile razy spotkała panią Szkopkową, zapewniała, że nie kupi niczego u niej za jeden złamany grosz, póki w sklepie będzie ta obrzydliwa dziewczyna. Pani Szkopkowa martwiła się utratą klientki, zburczała nawet Marysię, sama nie wiedząc za co, ot, na wszelki wypadek, ale jej nie wydaliła. Pani aptekarzową była może już niemłoda, ale niezaprzeczenie ładna, i na młodsze jednak pan Leszek nie zwracał uwagi, nawet na takie, co ubierały się szykownie lub pochodziły z dobrych rodzin, jak siostrzenica proboszcza, jak córka inżyniera drogowego lub jak panna Pawlicka, siostra doktora. Oczywiście pochlebiało to Marysi. Pochlebiało zaś tym bardziej, że Leszek był okropnie zarozumiały, co uważała za jego wielką wadę. Podczas gdy z nią był prosty i wesoły, wobec innych ludzi zachowywał się sztywno i wyniośle. Za pan brat rozmawiał tylko z bogatszymi ziemianami z okolicy, na resztę patrzył z góry. Często powtarzał, że jego matka jest z domu hrabianką, a ojciec pochodzi z magnackiej, senatorskiej rodziny i że w całym województwie, oprócz Radziwiłłów i Tyszkiewiczów, nikt nie ma prawa wyżej nosa zadzierać niż Czyńscy. Kiedyś Marysia nie wytrzymała i powiedziała mu z ironicznym uśmiechem: – Bardzo to zabawny widok, taki młody, wielki pan zadzierający nosa, by zaimponować biednej, sklepowej dziewczynie. Zmieszał się wówczas i przysięgał, że wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru. – Niech pani nie myśli, panno Marysiu, że jestem aż takim głupim snobem. – Tego nie myślę – odpowiedziała chłodno. – Myślę natomiast, że bardzo taktownie podkreśla pan różnicę społeczną, jaka między panem i mną istnieje... – Panno Marysiu! – ...i tę łaskę, jaką mi pan wyświadcza, racząc tracić swój cenny czas na rozmowy z głupiutką i ubogą ekspedientką z małego miasteczka... – Panno Marysiu! Bo doprowadzi mnie pani do szału! – Nie mam tego zamiaru, proszę pana. Moim obowiązkiem jest być uprzejmą dla klientów. I dlatego chcę pana teraz przeprosić, bo muszę zamieść sklep, a kurz mógłby zaszkodzić pańskiemu cennemu zdrowiu, już nie mówiąc o londyńskim ubraniu. – Tak pani mówi? – Zerwał się blady. – Tak, proszę pana. – Panno Marysiu! – Czy pan jeszcze co każe zapakować? – Pochyliła się z wymuszonym uśmiechem nad ladą. Czyński trzasnął się z całej siły trzciną po cholewie. – Sam siebie zapakuję, do ciężkiego diabła! Zegnam panią! Nieprędko mnie pani zobaczy! – Szczęśliwej drogi... – Psiakrew! – zaklął. Wypadł ze sklepu, wskoczył na siodło i z miejsca poderwał konia do galopu. Widziała przez okno, jak niczym wariat przeleciał przez nie zabrukowany plac Niepodległości, wznosząc kłęby kurzu. Usiadła i zamyśliła się. Wiedziała, że postąpiła słusznie, że temu zarozumialcowi należała się nauczka, a jednak żal jej było. – Nieprędko go zobaczę... Pewno nigdy – westchnęła. – Ano trudno. Może to i lepiej. Nazajutrz, gdy o ósmej przyszła otworzyć sklep, przed drzwiami czekał już gajowy z Ludwikowa. Przyniósł list. W liście Czyński pisał, że ma całe wakacje zatrute, i to przez nią, że nie spodziewał się tego po niej, że najopaczniej zrozumiała wszystkie jego intencje, że skrzywdziła go i obraziła, ponieważ jednak i on zachował się niegrzecznie, uważa za obowiązek dżentelmeński przeprosić ją. „Dla zalania tych gorzkich wspomnień – pisał w zakończeniu – jadę do Wilna i będę tak pić, że pewno mnie licho porwie, zgodnie z życzeniem Pani”. – Czy będzie, panienko, odpowiedź? – zapytał gajowy. Zastanowiła się. Nie, po co ma doń pisać? Po co to wszystko? – Odpowiedzi nie będzie – powiedziała. – Proszę tylko paniczowi powiedzieć, że życzę mu jak najlepiej. Minęły trzy tygodnie i Czyński się nie pokazał. Tęskniła za nim trochę, a nawet wróżyła, czy przyjdzie i czy wstąpi do sklepu. W trzecim tygodniu przyszła do niej depesza. Oczom swoim nie chciała wierzyć: była to pierwsza depesza, jaką otrzymała w życiu. Wysłana była z Krynicy, a brzmiała tak: „Świat jest nudny stop, życie nic nie warte stop, czy aptekarzowa perfumuje się stop, pani jest najładniejszą dziewczyną w Europie środkowej stop, szkoda stop, Lech". W trzy dni później zaterkotał w Radoliszkach motocykl, objawiając całemu miasteczku, że młody pan Czyński powrócił w rodzinne strony. Marysia ledwie zdążyła skoczyć do lusterka i poprawić włosy, a już był w sklepie. Była mu bardzo w gruncie rzeczy wdzięczna za ten przyjazd, lecz nie okazała tego po sobie. Bała się, by nie pomyślał, że zależy jej na jego towarzystwie. To znowuż rozgniewało go i zepsuło mu spodziewane miłe powitanie. Po kilku zdawkowych zdaniach powiedział: – Potępia pani mój snobizm, ale snoby mają jedną zaletę: umieją zdobyć się na uprzejmość nawet wtedy, gdy nie mają do tego, ochoty. Chciała zapewnić go, że w stosunku do niego nie potrzebuje aż zdobywać się na uprzejmość, że swoim powrotem i tym, że o niej pamiętał tam, w Krynicy, sprawił jej dużą radość... Lecz zamiast tego wycedziła: – Wiem, że pańska uprzejmość jest właśnie tego rodzaju. Przeszył ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. – O tak! Pani ma rację!... – Nie wątpię. – Tym lepiej. – I tylko dziwię się, że się pan wysila. Zaśmiał się, jak mu się zdawało, szyderczo. – O, wcale nie. To jest automatyczne. Widzi pani, już samo wychowanie wpoiło we mnie automatyzm przyzwoitych form obcowania z ludźmi... Dziewczyna pochyliła głowę. – Podziwiam to. Gwałtownie odwrócił się od niej. Nie widziała jego twarzy, lecz była pewna, że ma zaciśnięte szczęki. Jeszcze raz najgoręcej zapragnęła zgody. Rozumiała, że musi teraz powiedzieć coś pojednawczego, że traktuje go niesprawiedliwie, że on teraz już nigdy nie wróci, jeżeli nie usłyszy od niej ani słowa życzliwości. Rozumiała to, a jednak nie umiała się zdobyć na kapitulację. – Żegnam panią – powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź szybko wyszedł. Nie rozpłakała się tylko dlatego, że właśnie weszła do sklepu jakaś klientka. Było to wszystko w zeszłym roku. Do końca wakacji nie pokazywał się w Radoliszkach ani razu. Później przyszła zima, długa zima, a potem wiosna. O młodym Czyńskim jak zawsze trochę plotkowano, o uszy Marysi obijały się od czasu do czasu różne wieści. Podobno był na praktyce za granicą. Podobno miał się żenić z jakąś baronówną z Poznańskiego, podobno rodzice baronówny przyjeżdżali nawet z wizytą do Ludwikowa. Wszystko to Marysia przyjmowała dość obojętnie. Zdawała sobie zawsze sprawę z tego, że żadnych nadziei w stosunku do młodego Czyńskiego żywić nie może. Poza tym miała doń jakiś nieuzasadniony żal. Podczas zimy zjechało do Radoliszek kino. Zainstalowano je w szopie straży ogniowej, gdzie pomimo przejmującego zimna przez wszystkie trzy wieczory publiczności nie zabrakło. Wyświetlano amerykańskie filmy, a pani Szkopkowa, chociaż nieraz słyszała kazania potępiające wielkoświatową rozpustę, pokazywaną w kinach, zdecydowała się też rozpustę wreszcie na własne oczy zobaczyć i ocenić stopień jej zgrozy. Ponieważ zaś obawiała się, że wielu rzeczy nie zrozumie, zabrała ze sobą Marysię, zarówno przez wzgląd na jej wykształcenie, jak i na to, że Marysia już dawniej kino widywała. Marysia rzeczywiście bywała w kinie w tak dużych miasteczkach jak Brasław i Święciany, lecz wówczas była jeszcze dzieckiem. Teraz jednak zastanawiała się już nad treścią filmów i zwłaszcza jeden podobał się jej bardzo. Była to historia młodej wiejskiej dziewczyny, na którą nikt w jej rodzinnych stronach nie zwracał uwagi. Uchodziła tam za biedactwo zahukane. Gdy jednak dostała się do wielkiego miasta, do olbrzymiego sklepu, gdzie tysiące kupujących przewija się dziennie, poznał ją i pokochał pewien sławny i bogaty malarz, który umiał dopatrzyć się w niej i urody, i wdzięku, i zalet charakteru. – Tak – myślała z melancholią Marysia. – Może w wielkim mieście jest to możliwe, ale gdyby została na wsi, smutny byłby jej los. A o sobie wiedziała, że nie wydostanie się stąd nigdy. Tutaj zaś... kto może być tym mężczyzną, który zakocha się w niej i poślubi?... Miała dość zdrowego rozsądku, by nie brać w rachubę ani przez moment syna właściciela Ludwikowa. Aniby jego rodzice nie zgodzili się na to, ani jemu samemu nigdy to w głowie nie postało, ani ona sama nie pragnęłaby zostać żoną takiego pana. Jego krewnym i znajomym wynosiła ze sklepu paczki do powozu, więc jakże później zgodziliby się traktować ją jako równą sobie. Zupełnie inaczej przedstawiałaby sobie własną przyszłość, gdyby pan Leszek był zwyczajnym, niezamożnym urzędnikiem czy rzemieślnikiem, a bodaj nawet gospodarzem wiejskim. – O, wtedy byłoby zupełnie inaczej! Uważała go za szczyt urody męskiej. Na żadnej fotografii filmowej, na żadnej pocztówce w sklepie (a było ich tyle) nie widziała równie pociągającego chłopca. Podobał się jej pod każdym względem. Bo nawet ta jego duma, ta zarozumiałość nie była aż taką wadą, na którą w ostateczności nie można by zamknąć oczu. Zresztą gdyby był tylko skromnym pracującym człowiekiem, na pewno nie miałby przewróconej głowy. Nadeszła wiosna i Marysia, jeżeli pamiętała o młodym Czyńskim, to tylko jako o postaci z marzeń, nie zaś o przyszłym właścicielu Ludwikowa. Postać ta jednak zajmowała w jej wyobraźni miejsce może niezbyt wielkie, lecz tym niemniej stałe i niewzruszone. O tyle niewzruszone, że nie było tam wolnego terenu dla innych. W okolicy nie brakło młodych ludzi, którzy na Marysię zwracali uwagę, nie ukrywając przed nią swoich zachwytów. Wszystko to jednak nie robiło na niej większego wrażenia. Przyszedł czerwiec, upalny, bujny czerwiec. Miasteczko, otoczone rozfalowanym, zielonym morzem zbóż, samo przypominało bukiet potężnych wiechciów białodrzewia, lip i brzóz, pod którymi tuliły się, niczym skromne kwiaty, białe i czerwone domki, ledwie widoczne, bo też gęsto obrosłe jaśminem, bzem i spireą. Gdy w dzień świąteczny wracało się z długiego spaceru, zdawało się, że nie ma na świecie cichszego i piękniejszego zakątka. Z daleka nie widać było wyboistych, nie wybrukowanych ulic ani kup śmieci na podwórkach czy wylegujących się w kałużach świń. Słońce jarzyło się na czystym niebie, przez pola szedł pachnący, łagodny wiatr, a na sercu było lekko i radośnie. W powszednie dni dopiero po siódmej wychodziło się ze sklepu. A w sklepie był żar nieznośny. Niedawno zasadzone od strony placu młode drzewka mało albo i wcale nie dawały cienia, mur nagrzewał się tak, że wszystkie wyroby tytoniowe na dzień trzeba było znosić do piwniczki w obawie, by nie zeschły się na miał. Za to wieczorem Marysia czym prędzej zamykała sklep i zanim jeszcze wróciła do domu, biegła na Żwirówkę. Była to płytka rzeczułka, którą latem kura nie zamoczywszy pierza mogła przejść w bród, w dwóch jednak miejscach, przed szosą i za kościołem, rozszerzała się w dwa pękate i dostatecznie głębokie stawy. Przed szosą kąpali się mężczyźni, a za kościołem kobiety, przeważnie młode dziewczęta. Po kąpieli było jeszcze dość czasu, by pomóc pani Szkopkowej przy gospodarstwie, a później zasiąść do książki. W bibliotece parafialnej Marysia wszystkie już dawno przeczytała, przeczytała też wszystkie z niewielkiej biblioteki miejscowej szkoły powszechnej. Zdarzało się jednak czasami pożyczać jakąś powieść czy tom wierszy od kogoś z nielicznej inteligencji. A książek wciąż była głodna. Wiele z nich umiała prawie na pamięć, nawet dwie francuskie i jedną niemiecką, które czytywała częściej, by nie wyjść z wprawy. Francuska – był to stary i zniszczony tom wierszy Musseta, własność byłego proboszcza. Kiedyś w sklepiku miała właśnie je w ręku, gdy wstąpił stary i miły gość, znachor z młyna. – A cóż to, panieneczka, czytasz? – zapytał. Ot, tak sobie. – To poezje, bardzo piękne poezje... Wiersze. Ale francuskie. – Francuskie?... – Tak, stryjciu. Napisał je Musset. Znachor odwrócił książkę w swoją stronę, pochylił się nad nią i Marysi zdawało się, że stara się czytać. Wargi jego poruszały się nieznacznie, lecz po chwili wyprostował się. Był blady i oczy jego jakby zmętniały. – Co ci jest, stryjciu Antoni? – zapytała zdziwiona i trochę przestraszona. – Nie, nic... – Potrząsnął głową i ścisnął się za skronie. – Usiądź, stryjciu. – Wybiegła zza lady i przysunęła mu krzesło. – Upał dziś straszny, pewno ci zaszkodził. – Nie, bądź spokojna, panienko. Już mi przeszło. – To chwała Bogu. Przelękłam się... A co do tej - książki to posłuchaj, proszę, jaki to piękny język. Myślę, że można go nie znać, a i tak odczuć jego piękno, zwłaszcza w wierszu. Odwróciła kilka kartek i zaczęła czytać. Gdyby chociaż na chwilę oderwała oczy od książki, zobaczyłaby od razu, że coś niedobrego dzieje się z Antonim Kosibą. Lecz przecie czytała właśnie dla siebie. Rozkoszowała się płynnością i dźwięcznością strof, lekkością rymu i wzruszającą treścią uczuć poety, płaczącego nad rozpaczą dwóch serc, nieubłaganie rozdzielonych przez ślepy kaprys losu i płonących coraz słabszym ognikiem tęsknoty, tęsknoty, która stała się ich jedyną racją i przyczyną istnienia. Skończyła i podniosła głowę. Ujrzała wpatrzone w siebie nieprzytomne oczy znachora. – Co panu jest? – Zerwała się. I wówczas usłyszała, jak powtórzył, najdokładniej powtórzył ostatnią strofkę. Nie mogła się mylić, chociaż mówił jakimś chrapliwym szeptem i bardzo cicho. – Pan... pan... – zaczęła, lecz on, jakby usiłując coś sobie przypomnieć, powiedział: – Tak... ślepy kaprys losu. Jak drzewo wyrwane z korzeniami... Co to jest... co to jest... Wstał i zatoczył się. – Boże drogi! Stryjciu Antoni! Stryjciu! – krzyknęła. – Mroczy mi się w głowie – odezwał się, dysząc ciężko. – Mroczy się, jakbym miał oszaleć... Co to za konie tam jadą?... Po co ja przyszedłem... Po tytoń... Powiedz, panienko, coś... Mów coś do mnie... Raczej intuicją wyczuła, niż zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi. Zaczęła szybko mówić, że to konie z Piasków, że pewno pani Hermanowiczowa przyjechała po zakupy albo dać na mszę za duszę męża, co miesiąc daje na mszę, że... Trzepała wszystko, co jej na myśl przychodziło, i jednocześnie trzymała znachora za jego wielkie, grube ręce. Pomału uspokajał się. Usiadł teraz i ciężko dyszał. Przyniosła mu szklankę wody, którą chciwie wypił, potem zbiegła do piwniczki po tytoń i zapakowała. Ponieważ zbliżała się siódma, postanowiła, że nie puści go samego. – Niech stryjcio Antoni posiedzi jeszcze kwadransik, a później zamknę sklep i podprowadzę trochę stryjcia. Dobrze? – Po co, panieneczko, sam pójdę. – Ale kiedy ja chcę przejść się. – Dobrze – zgodził się apatycznie. – A może zapali stryjcio papierosa?... Ja zrobię. – Zapalę. – Kiwnął głową. Kiedy znaleźli się już na szosie, z wolna odzyskiwał równowagę. – Miewam takie przypadłości – powiedział. – Pewno coś w mózgu. Dawno już, bardzo dawno tego nie miałem. – Da Bóg, że więcej się nie powtórzą. – Uśmiechnęła się doń serdecznie. – To pewno od słońca. Potrząsnął głową. – Nie, droga panieneczko! To nie od słońca. – Więc od czego? Milczał długo, wreszcie westchnął: – Sam me wiem. A po chwili dodał: – I nie pytaj mnie o to, bo jak zacznę o tym myśleć, jak zacznę pamięć natężać, to może się znowu to złe we mnie rozpętać. – Już dobrze, stryjciu Antoni. Będziemy mówili o czymś innym. – Nie, nie trzeba, panieneczko. Wracaj. Za wielki szmat drogi na twoje drobne nóżki. – Eee tam, wcale niedrobne. Ale jeżeli stryjcio może woli zostać sam, to wrócę. Zatrzymał się, uśmiechnął, przygarnął ją lekko do siebie i ostrożnie pocałował w czoło. – Niech ci Bóg odwdzięczy, panienko – powiedział cicho i poszedł. Marysia zawróciła w stronę miasteczka. Niespodziewany gest i pocałunek tego człowieka nie tylko nie sprawił jej przykrości, lecz jakby ją uspokoił po niedawnym przeżyciu. Odczuła jeszcze dobitniej, że w tym starym znachorze znalazła istotę o złotym i bliskim sercu. Ach, była pewna tego, że nikt na świecie nie żywił dla niej serdeczniejszych i lepszych uczuć, że w razie jakiegokolwiek nieszczęścia on jeden nigdy nie odmówiłby jej pomocy. Ale zrozumiała też i to, że ten dobry przyjaciel sam potrzebuje pomocy, że musiało nań spaść jakieś wielkie nieszczęście, że w jego duszy dzieje się coś nieprzeniknionego i tajemniczego. Atak, którego świadkiem była w sklepie, nasuwał tysiące fantastycznych przypuszczeń. Na zdrowy rozsądek biorąc, każde z nich było niedorzeczne, lecz Marysia mając do wyboru pospolitość i nieprawdopodobieństwo, wybierała, wolała wybrać zawsze to drugie. Dlatego wydało się jej, że Antoni Kosibą, znachor z młyna, jest zagadkową postacią romantyczną, może jakimś ukrywającym się pod siermięgą księciem lub nieszczęśnikiem, który kiedyś popełnił zbrodnię – oczywiście mimo woli lub w chwili uniesienia – i skazał siebie na życie w prostocie i w poświęceniu dla dobra bliźnich. Nie, nie myliła się, nie mogła się mylić, gdyż wyraźnie słyszała padające z jego ust słowa francuskiego wiersza. Prosty chłop nie mógłby ich tak powtórzyć. A zresztą zrozumiał treść wiersza!... W jakiż sposób można by to sobie wytłumaczyć?... – Przypuśćmy – myślała – że w swoich wędrówkach doszedł kiedyś do Francji lub Belgii. To zupełnie możliwe. Dużo chłopów emigruje, a później wraca. Lecz takie postawienie sprawy i rozwiązanie tajemnicy było zbyt prozaiczne. Zresztą jeżeliby tak było, dlaczego doznał takiego wstrząsu?... Czyż nie kryje się za tym żadna tragedia?... Niewątpliwie wiersz musiał mu coś przypomnieć, obudzić w nim jakieś bolesne wspomnienia. – To musi być człowiek niezwykły – zapewniła siebie z przekonaniem. A przekonanie to utwierdziło się w niej tym mocniej, im więcej przypominała sobie szczegółów potwierdzających jej doświadczenie. A więc sposób bycia tego człowieka, pozornie, ale tylko pozornie i zewnętrznie podobny do sposobu bycia innych ludzi prostych. Jego delikatność, bezinteresowność... Była pewna, że trafiła na ślad wielkiej i przejmującej tajemnicy, i postanowiła sobie, że ją rozwikła. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób to zrobi, lecz wiedziała, że nie zazna spokoju, nim do sedna zagadki nie dotrze. Tymczasem jednak zaszły wypadki, które odwróciły jej myśli i zainteresowania w zupełnie innym kierunku. Kategoria:Znachor